


Late night conversations

by Micte



Series: Karaoke nights [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Intervention, Romance?, angs?, dunno how to use tags, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micte/pseuds/Micte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cluster tries to help Wolfgang get his shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night conversations

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea i had. I'm kalagang trash so there you go.

He knows an intervention when he sees one.

 

“It’s not like that,” says Will, lying against the wall.

 

Wolf chuckles and covers his eyes with his right arm. He feels the mattress shifting under Nomi’s weight.

 

“Ok maybe it is,” she admits and he feels her worry but he doesn’t let it get to him “but this thing you’re doing cannot be healthy…”

 

“We don’t know that,” says Wolf sounding confident but there’s nothing he can do to stop the doubt filling his (and their) chests. “It’s not like this… connection came with a manual.”

 

“But it just doesn’t feel right.” 

 

“Just talk to her,” says Lito turning on the lamp by the bed, “let her visit you at least…”

 

“No.”

 

“You’re messing with the flow,” says Capheus, “You can feel it, right? We are out of balance. You gotta let her in.”

 

“Sooner or later,” adds Nomi.

 

“I’d rather it’d be sooner,” says Lito with a grimace, “the wedding’s in a week”.

 

“I’m doing what I can here!” says Wolf in a fierce whisper and breathing hard so he can ignore the whole in his stomach. He doesn’t want to know that, that’s why he keeps Kala out, but doing it takes all of his concentration, so he cannot close his mind to the rest of them, “this is the right thing to do,” he says, but the one who needs to hear it the most is himself.

 

He rolls to the side and finds Sun’s face at the edge of the bed.

 

“You killing all those men was the right thing to do,” she says calmly but he can see the horror shining for a second in her eyes. Kala’s fear; its eco passing through them all is painful enough. He doesn’t want to see it again, “the best defense…”

 

“Is a good offense,” Capheus finishes, hitting his fist against his hand.

 

“You did what you had to do,” says Will sitting on the bed behind him.

 

“I know,” says Wolf and Sun nods.

 

“She wants us…” Lito starts, hesitant, “to tell you that you’re not…”

 

“I’m not good for her.” Wolf’s tone is final.

 

“You’re just being dramatic,” says Nomi and Wolf rolls to sit down and face her.

 

“Look around you,” his voice shakes, running out of patience, “what kind of life would she have with me?”

 

“Have you ever considered the kind of life you could have with her?” asks Capheus, knowing the answer.

 

They all know the answer.

 

“This is not your decision,” says Sun getting slowly on her feet to look down at him, “who she marries…”

 

“…Who she loves…” adds Lito

 

“I wouldn’t call this-”

 

“You let her go so she could be safe and happy,” says Nomi with a sad smile, “if that’s not love…”

 

There are three knocks on the door.

 

“Wolfie?” asks Felix, “You there?”

 

Wolfgang smiles triumphant.

 

“If you all excuse me, I have a crappy life to keep on living,” he says getting out of bed and picking up his boxers from the floor.

 

They’re still there when he opens the door to a smiley (and almost completely healthy) Felix.

 

“My friend,” says Felix getting closer to whisper in his ear, “you have to tell me how you make them come from all over the world just to get a piece of you…”

 

Wolf’s confused until Felix moves and he can see Riley behind him. The girl smiles and passes right in front of them to get into the apartment. Felix doesn’t seem to notice the blond, so Wolf follows his gaze and then he sees Kala entering the hallway.

 

But she couldn’t be there, because he didn’t let her in.

 

He turns to ask the others what the hell is going on, but they are gone.

_Now_ they are gone.

 

“You…” he makes an effort not to look at her, though it’s the only thing his eyes want to do.

 

_Gravity._

He fixes on Felix but lets his finger points in her direction, “Can you see her?”

 

Felix purses his lips, worried.

 

“Dude… what were you doing? Are you high?” he looks at the girl and gives her an apologetic smile, then speaks in his best English accent, “ _I’m sorry. I think Wolfgang’s not feeling-”_

 

“I came all the way from India,” says Kala in a calm voice, but he could feel her rising heartbeat in his chest. Or maybe it was his heart in hers, “Can we talk, please?”

 

He closes his eyes. Of course she was actually there. Why wouldn’t she? And it is weird listening to her voice, because she’s speaking Hindi and he understands every word. She always speaks German in his head.

 

“I… I swear she knew English before,” says Felix and Wolfgang nods and waves his hand to dismiss him.

 

“I’ll call you later,” he says, defeated while moving to hold the door for her.

 

Felix winks at him and bows at Kala, “ _My lady_ ,” he says before he leaves them.

 

He keeps his eyes on the floor as she crosses the door.

 

“ _This is what you always wanted_ ,” says a voice inside his head as he locks behind himself. He’s not sure if it’s his conscience or Lito’s.

 

Kala’s silent, standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him. He takes a deep breath and the sent of flowers fills his lungs as he rises his head to meet her eyes.

 

“You shouldn’t have come at this hour, it’s dangerous,” he says, trying to keep his lips on a straight line when her eyes go wide at the sound of his voice speaking German.

 

“So that’s how you sound in person… ” She says taking a tentative step towards him.

 

That’s when he notices the blue lips and the wet hair. He feels the shiver running through his spine and she trembles.

 

He goes to his closet as she starts to explain.

 

“Riley was my guide. They were all alert in case I needed help.”

 

_Everyone, but you._

She doesn’t say it but he feels the sting of sadness closing his throat.

 

He hands her one of his t-shirts and pajama pants.

 

“You know you can always call me if you…”

 

“Need to beat someone up?” she asks, sadness turning into anger. She looks right into his eyes while her hands unbutton her shirt and it’s too much for him.

 

He looks away, outside the window. He tries to think about the stars and the rain and not about all the times he imagined her undressing in his room.

 

“If you need protection,” he murmurs, not sure he wants her to hear him. But there’s no need for words when she can feel the burning in his hands, aching to touch her.

 

“Do I need to get kidnapped to make you talk to me?” she asks and when he turns he knows it was a mistake to give her his clothes.

 

It takes him a few seconds to answer her question.

 

“Or get mugged…” he says, struggling to remember the rules he established when he limited their contact now that she was there, just a few steps from him, “or if you were taken hostage…” he starts counting with his fingers so his hands have something to do, “there were a few more scenarios,” he tries a little smile to lighten up the mood.

 

“You’re terrible”, she breathes, hugging herself while looking at the floor, raindrops falling from her hair to her bare feet.

 

“I told you so”.

 

She shakes her head and looks at him.

 

“You’re terrible, but you’re not a monster.”

 

It’s not the first time he hears her say it. A few weeks before, when he was learning how to shut her out, her voice was all that could reach him for a while.

 

“ _You are wrong_ ,” she would say, “ _You’re not a monster.”_

“But you called me a _demon_ when we met.”

 

“I thought you were haunting me.”

 

“And now you’re haunting me.”

 

She starts walking towards him, “Wolf…”

 

“Does Rajan know you’re here?” she stops and his hands form fists so they won’t disobey him, “Isn’t he worried about his bride?”

 

It comes out bitter.

 

She tilts her head and his eyes go wide because he knows it before she says it.

 

“I canceled the wedding.”

 

“You what?”

 

“I’m not marrying Rajan.” She says as if the sole idea were crazy even thought she had actually been at the altar with him once.

 

“But Lito said…”

 

“Lito?” Kala rises her eyebrows and Wolf can hear Lito chuckle from the other side of the world.

 

But Capheus doesn’t let him dwell on the anger. He thinks about the possibilities and imagines a big Bollywood movie wedding, and then a house filled with the sun and plants and karaoke nights and black-haired children with blue eyes running and laughing and…

 

“I wanted to tell you…” says Kala closing the distance but he backs away.

 

“It doesn’t change anything,” he says, going straight to the door in a rushed panic but he finds Riley outside.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” she asks, clearly exasperated, “You’re in love with her!”

 

“I know!” he answers with a maniac laugh, throwing his hands in the air and turning around to look at her. And he really looks at her this time, “I do love you,” he goes to her almost running and his forehead stops just inches from hers. Kala’s little hopeful smile pulls his hands to her but he doesn’t dare to touch her, “but it’s dangerous… you’ll get hurt…”

 

“No one’s getting hurt,” says Sun.

 

“You’re going to be fine,” adds Nomi closing the door behind him.

 

Wolf looks at them and Kala takes the chance to lock her fingers with his.

 

It’s like being inside of her and having her inside him at the same time. Kala laughs at the feeling of his warm hands melting all the cold that grew inside her since he went silent and Wolf finally lets his forehead fall over hers.

 

“Pretty cool, huh?” says Will as he turns off the lamp beside the bed.

 

They are finally alone.  

 

“I love you too,” whispers Kala against his lips just before kissing him, “That’s what I wanted to tell you.”

 

He runs his hands up her arms and her shoulders. Then cups her face and bites her lips and she laughs again and for the first time he lets himself think about the possibilities…

 

 

 


End file.
